


Fire

by SassySatan666



Series: Servamp Short Stories [4]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Drowning, Fire, The Salem Witch Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySatan666/pseuds/SassySatan666
Summary: His body was tearing, eyes burning as the trials were set in stone. He was going todie.
Series: Servamp Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811581
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Everything, Servamp





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!! Im not sure how many short stories i have left so everything might be a little slow 😔

It wasn’t often that he was accused of being a witch or possessed, but it still happened. Someone would figure out that no; he didn’t age, or no; he didn’t require food, water, or breathing. It became a hassle running from one small town to another, smaller town. He was doing alright for a few years - his body was the age where nothing changed as days passed. 

But then someone brought that theory to the dirt. There was a purge of anything demonic, and his Eve seemed concerned with what would happen when he was questioned. A hedgehog? The devil’s messenger. A vampire? Demonspawn. There was really  _ no  _ winning against it, so he murdered his commander the moment he had known.

It was already too late for him to run. Just as he had begun packing to go, there was a battalion of angry townsfolk and concerned women, hushed whispers of  _ ‘demon’  _ filling his mind. The trek was long and tiring, the bindings engraved with holy words to help contain the Satan-spawn inside. Basically human, he complied, albeit reluctantly.

The sun had only just risen against the harsh, jagged outline of trees in the distance as he approached the resident church. Stepping onto the land, he began to feel weary, his body heavy against the radiation. Shifting against the metal and ropes, he ducked his head as the shouts of the crowd seemed to stab into his brain, a headache the least of his problems. 

Wooden doors closed with a loud slam, the audience’s shours breaking through the windows as they were covered. Shoved to the ground and held in place by a clammy hand pressed near the back of his neck, he glared up at the holy men of the church, priests and exorcists staring back impassively, Bibles in hand.

One of the men, older than the rest, stepped forward, age and wisdom echoing with each step, “You shall only speak the truth upon this holy land, commanded by God’s law, you shall not lie, shall not deceive. Now tell me, do you acknowledge your possession by Satan or his spawn?”

Gritting his teeth, he sighed quietly, “No.” 

“Have you let the darkness in willingly?” the man continued, his head shining past the thinned hairs.

“I’m not possessed,” his jaw clenched, his knees throbbing against the dusty floor.  _ What am I doing? _

Shaking his head, the man turned to the other members of the group, whispering quietly before the blue gaze turned back to him, “Let us commence the demonic cleanse, then.”

A slightly younger brunet stepped forward, bristled eyebrows furrowing as he stared down at the book in his hand, a cross in the other. He began mumbling something, the words falling deaf upon the slight ringing in his ears.

“Listen, I’m not possessed so can’t we just call it a da-” He was cut off by his own coughing, his head flooding with pain, his being tearing as it furled inside, attempting to escape the fate it was forever condemned to. His skin split against the cantations, his eyes dripping with red liquid as his body tried to escape itself, agony lacing each forced breath. The pain stopped with an explosion in his ears, the world flashing and his mind reeling against the final Latin phrases spoken by the group. 

Gritting his teeth as a tremor shook his core, he managed to crack open an eye to stare at the men standing in front of him, disgust clear on their features. The one previously chanting turned away, the words silent against his heavy breathing, coughs shaking his frame as the men seemed to glare down from impossible heights, casting God’s judgement upon his vampiric soul.

He was pulled to his feet, legs unable to support himself as he was all-but dragged to another area. The familiar stream made itself known, memories of gathering water with his Eve or the farmers of the village bringing a pained smile to his face, happy times soon to be forgotten as they approached the larger pool of water - a small dam made near the base.

There were a multitude of crosses placed into the clear water, the bed dark as the glints of silver sunk to the bottom, the men’s lips moving with unheard words as the crowd gathered behind them, their cheers muffled by the gradual loss of hearing. The chains rattled against his legs, his steps ruby as he was pulled near the liquid’s edge, the murky depths churning as his torn reflection rippled back. 

He was shoved in without a warning, cold digging into his skin. Nearing the bottom of the river, the water began to burn as the crosses did their work, unheard holiness radiating from each bundle; stabbing into him as the cold once had. Unable to swim, he pulled against the heavy bonds, his skin heating the water with the demonic power slowly being ‘cleansed’ from him. A chunk of air was released, his only hope of floating slowly bursting at the top, his movements slowing as darkness bit into the corners of his vision. 

The rope broke, the metal falling with it as his physical, human body became desperate for the need of air, water painful against his chest and lungs. Clenching his eyes, he propelled himself upward from the bottom of the overflowing river, the air in his lungs pulling him to the surface as he broke the top with a chattering inhale, just barely able to keep his head afloat with the flailing of his arms. Grabbing ahold of the land, he pulled himself out of the water, choking on the air his body greedily accepted despite not needing it. 

Loud shouts of aggression flooded his mind and he looked up past his bangs at the crowd who craved justice, the mourning family of his Eve glaring past their own tears, the mother holding her children close, hiding their faces from his stare. 

A chant started, his legs still resting in the water, “ _ Burn him, burn him, burn him, burn him-! _ ”

He was pulled to his feet by his hair, his arms unable to move to counteract his previous struggle, his breathing heavy and waterlogged. Pulled forward, the crowd made a path for him to be brought, curses and swears shot his direction as he was brought forward, his blond hair pulling painfully. 

Their destination was approached, a ramp leading to his ‘demise’. Shoved forward, he fell, slowly turning around and pushing himself against the hay that lined the cross, his heart beating wildly as he stared at the imposing item. The escorts followed him up the stage, grabbing hold of his arms before he could scramble away. They pinned him to the cross and he managed a weak kick at one of them, knocking him off the platform before his legs were bound by the other one, circulation cutting off slowly. 

His arms pulled painfully as he shifted, his wrists bearing the entire weight of his body. There was an announcement cast over the crowd, Latin yelled at him from the ground, the words cutting into his skin as his mind deteriorated slowly with each cheer, with each chant.

Struggling for a moment, there was something poured on the leaves and twigs resting beneath him, splashing on his barren feet before the man pouring it added some to his clothing, the air chilling it.  _ Oh. They’re gonna burn me at the stake- I’m gonna die- I don’t want to… I don’t want to die..!  _ His struggles heightened, a torch being lit in his vision, the flames dancing across the darkening sky with little concern.

It was tossed to the pile, spreading across the liquid with carnage in mind, greedily eating at the hay until it was ablaze, his feet following soon after. The heat began crawling upward, the nerves bursting as his skin bled against the yellow and oranges. Adding fuel to the fire, he screamed, his voice scratchy against the smoke. 

The crowd cheered.

Hitting his head against the wood roughly, he bit his lip to silence his pain, tears evaporating in the blaze. Struggling against the bonds, he soon found himself unable to move away from the heat, his lungs filled with a gruesome mixture of water and smoke, the two opposites choking him. 

The inferno spiraled upward, his vision filled with a pain-filled light, the world exploding against the ringing that bled from his ears, a chorus repeating in place of it, “ _ Demon, demon, demon, demon- _ ”

Attempting to shout over it, his voice broke against the flames, “ _ I’ll crawl back from the pits of Hell to kill you all! _ ” Thunder struck against itself in the sky, his words silenced as the crowd dispersed. Rain approached his unmoving, burning form, slowly bringing an end to the blackened ends of his body, to the singed tips of his hair, a small girl approaching his form now fallen, in the smoldering ashes. 

“Mister, are you alright? What’s your name..?”

“ _ I don’t know… Why don’t you give me one? _ ”


End file.
